harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning of the Burrow
- Chapter 17 |location=The Burrow and surrounding marshland, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England, Great Britain |cause=Get Harry Potter out his safe house and capture him. |result=The Burrow is set on fire. Harry is alerted to the imminent danger he is in, as are the Weasleys. The Burrow is destroyed. |commander1=*Harry Potter *Ginevra Weasley |commander2=Bellatrix Lestrange |combatants1=*Remus Lupin *Nymphadora Tonks *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ronald Weasley |combatants2=*Fenrir Greyback *One unidentified Death Eater *Gibbon |casualties1=None |casualties2=None |first= |latest= |last= }} The Burning of the Burrow was a skirmish of the Second Wizarding War that occurred on 25 December, 1996 outside the Weasley family home on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. Planning to lure Harry Potter out of his safe house and capture him, the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow on Christmas Day. While they succeeded in drawing Harry out into the open, they failed to capture him as several members of the Order of the Phoenix came to his aid. While all of the Burrow's inhabitants were outside (except the family ghoul) the Death Eaters burned the Burrow to the ground after failing to capture Harry Potter. History Background information In the aftermath of the Return of the Dark Lord, the capture of Harry Potter became among the highest priorities for Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Over the following year, they pursued a plan to capture Harry and the prophecy concerning him and Lord Voldemort. This plan resulted in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the death of Sirius Black at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. With Harry alive and having failed to obtain the Prophecy, the Death Eaters sought another way of capturing him. For the Christmas holidays in 1996, Harry joined his friend Ron and his family at their home, the Burrow. While their usual companion, Hermione Granger, was not present due to a falling out with Ron, other family friends and members of the Order of the Phoenix namely, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, had joined the family for Christmas supper. The skirmish arrives at the Burrow along with Fenrir Greyback, Harry gives chase]] By the time the assembled company had finished their Christmas supper, the Death Eaters were already hidden among the reeds in the marshland near The Burrow, spying on the house. As Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were leaving, Bellatrix Lestrange Apparated a few metres from the front door then encircled the house with a raging ring of fire. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley watched the scene from an upper-story window. When he saw Lestrange fleeing into the marshland, Harry took off after her in an attempt to avenge the murder of his godfather, Sirius Black. Ginny ran after Harry trying to stop him and offer him help against the attacking Death Eaters. As the ring of fire closed behind her, attacking and holding back Lupin, Tonks, and Mr Weasley who had attempted to follow the pair into the reeds. As Harry tore after Bellatrix through the tall-grass, she taunted him with the memory of his deceased godfather. Suddenly, Bellatrix Disapparated, leaving Harry disoriented among the reeds and trying to determine where she disappeared too. By this time, Ginny had lost her way, as well. Hearing a noise behind her, she looked to see if it was Harry she called his name, only to be approached by Fenrir Greyback. As she was about to be attacked, Harry emerged from behind her and tried to stun Greyback, but his spell was deflected with ease. Greyback then Disapparated into the surrounding tall-grass, where he and Bellatrix encircled the pair in order to confuse them. As the two Death Eaters heard the adults approaching, they started jinxing Harry and Ginny who deflected the spells. set aflame]] Hearing the spells being cast ahead of them, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr Weasley joined Harry and Ginny and tried to protect them from the Death Eaters. After firing of another round of spells, largely outnumbered, Bellatrix and Greyback retreated. While retreating they went out of their way to set fire to the Burrow. The fire destroyed all the items in the Wesaley family home and ruined the rest of the Christmas holidays for all of those present, greatly upseting Mrs Weasley in the process. Aftermath After the incident the Burrow was rebuilt during the rest of Harry's sixth year. The attack also helped Harry and the rest of the wizarding population realise how easy it was for Death Eaters to get him and that better protection was required wherever Harry intended to stay. Media File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Fight at The Burrow|The Burrow Burns Behind the scenes *This skirmish was shown in the film and video game adaptations of and did not occur in the book. As it contradicts the events of the novel, it is not considered canon. *In the the first part of the film adaptation of Deathly Hallows, parts of the Burrow appear to be freshly painted, presumably reflecting which parts were rebuilt after the fire. *It has been speculated that the ring of fire Bellatrix cast around the Burrow may have been Fiendfyre, although this remains unconfirmed. *In the video game adaptation of , Harry duels Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, which doesn't happen in the film, where Harry only fires a few spells at Greyback, which he easily deflected. *Despite the magical defences, Bellatrix still managed to cause major damage to the Burrow. *In the trailer for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Greyback is seen disarming Ginny of her wand but this scene is not in the final cut of the film. The reason for this is currently unknown. Appearances * * * * * * See also *Attack at the Burrow Notes and references es:Quema de La Madriguera pl:Atak na Norę (1996) Category:Non-canonical events